Tomodachi
by RiikuAyaKaitani
Summary: Sakura ingin mengucapkan kata terakhirnya lewat surat   ikuti saja ceritanya :D    Warning: OOC, Typo  maybe , Chara-death! NO FLAME, Review yes


Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : RiikuAyaKaitani  
Genre : Angst & Friendship  
Rate : K-K+

Tomodachi

"Kau berubah Sakura! Kau bukanlah Sakura yang dulu kukenal! Kau bukan Sakura yang sesungguhnya! Kau sudah terlalu banyak diperngaruhi oleh Sasuke! Bahkan sekarang kau menjauhiku!" Jerit Ino mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka. Ino berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang diam seribu bahasa.

"Tidak Ino.. Tidak seperti itu.. aku.. Sudahlah.." Ucap Sakura lirih sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

-CLASS-

Suasana kelas masih ramai karena jam bebas. Namun, Sakura hanya duduk diam di bangkunbya. Begitu juga Ino yang pura-pura tertidur padahal sedang menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke, kekasih Sakura.

"Ino. Aku bertengkar dengan Ino." Jawab Sakura lirih.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dia bilang aku berubah.. Dia bilang aku bukanlah aku. Dia bilang aku menjauhinya.." Kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku ya? Gara-gara aku kamu jadi bertengkar dengannya lagi."

"Ahaha.. aku akan mengirim permintaan maafku nanti. Aku ingin membiarkannya dulu." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf."ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa kok Sasuke." Balas Sakura sambil memasang senyum palsu.

'DEG!'

Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat seolah diburu angin.

'Oh tidak.. kumohon.. sedikit lagi.. kumohon berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk minta maaf padanya..' batin Sakura sambil menangis dalam hati.

~ Sakura House ~

Sakura duduk diam diatas sofa sambil memindah-mindah lagu yang ia dengarkan di iPod-nya .

"Sakura, kerumah sakit yuk?" Ajak sang Ibu entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Sakura kembali menggeleng juga untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau memang sudah waktunya, yasudah.. Ibu jangan sedih.. Sakura sayang Ibu dan Ayah kok." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sang Ibu hanya menatap pilu gadis semata wayangnya dan kembali melanjutkan mengepel-nya. Sakura mengambil kertas HVS yang ada didekatnya. Ia ingin sekali menulis surat permintaan maafnya pada Ino. Namun tiba-tiba…

"AKH!" Sakura memekik kesakitaan saat jantungnya terasa sakit luar biasa. Ibunya yang mendengar langsung panic dan menelpon ambulan. Dunia Sakura tiba-tiba gelap, ia tak sadarkan diri lagi..

-On Hospital –

Sakura's POV

"Ba, bagaimana dok? Bagaimana dengannya?.. Ada apa dengan anakku?.." Kudengar suara ibu yang masih bersisa tangisan sedang menanyakan keadaanku.

"Saa tidak bisa menolong apa-apa lagi.. Kita hanya bsia menunggu sampai waktunya tiba. Maafkan saya Nyonya Haruno.." Jawab dokter lirih.

Aku sedikit tersenyum. Rupanya.. memang sudah waktunya ya?.. Akh, aku harus segera menulis surat untuknya.. Atau aku tidak akan minta maaf selamanya.. kubuka mataku perlahan.

"Ibu." Panggiku lirih. Ibu tersentak dna dengan cepat mengghampiriku.

"Sa, Sakura.. Se, sebenarnya-"

"Stop. Ibu, aku sudah tahu kok. Aku sudah tahu.." Kataku lirih.

Ya, aku memang sudah tahu kalau hidupku tak akan lama lagi.. aku tahu bahwa penyakit bawaanku akan segera membunuhku. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bsia lama-lama hidup di dunia..

"Te, tenanglah sayang! I, ibu akan mengusahakan yang terbaik!" Ujar Ibuku. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak perlu. Kalau sudah memang waktunya ya sudah. Sekarang maukah ibu menuruti keinginanku?"

"A, Apapun itu!"

"Aku, aku minta kertas dan pulpen. Lalu.. katakan pada Sasuke-kun tentang keadaanku." Pintaku dengan nafas tersenggal.

Ibu segera berjalan menuju lorong dan menjemput Ayah yang baru datang. Sedangkan seorang suster menghampiriku dan memberiku secari kertas dan pulpen.

Aku menggenggam erat pulpen itu. Aku bingung, mulai dari mana ya aku harus menulis?.. Air mataku menetes mengingat lagii saat aku berten gkar dengan Ino akhir-akhir ini. au jahat sekali sebagai sahabat. Sahabat macam apa aku ini?.. Sahabat apa yang membuatt sahabatnya menangis?.. Tuhan.. aku memang manusia bejat.. aku jahat pada sahabat yang selalu mendukungku.. maafkan aku Ino..

Akhirnya aku menuliskan semua rasa yang kurasakan selama ini dalam selembar kertas itu. kulantunkan lagu yang menggambarkan perasaanku padanya.. The Gazette-Pledge.

Kurasakan angin sore berhembus melewati sela rambutku. Ah, sinar matahari sore yang hangat memancarkan warna scarlet di ufuk barat. Indahnya. Terima kasih Tuhan kau masih memberikanku anugerah dapat melihat pemandangan indah ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Kututup mataku. Angin sore membuatku mengantuk. Tapi kali ini bukan hanya sekedar mengantuk. Perasaanku tiba-tiba menjadi lega.. dan tubuhku terasa lemas seketika..

Sayup-sayup kudengar langkah terburu-buru dari arah luar kamar. Kudengar suara Ibu yang menjerit menangis melihat alat pendeteksi nadi yang dipasang di tubuhku menunjukkan tanda bahwa aku akan pergi. Kulihat sosok Sasuke yang samar. Air mataku jatuh lagi. Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis pirang dengan rambut panjang terurainya. Aku tersenyum. Ia masih mau datang.. terima kasih Tuhan.. Terima kasih semuanya.. Aku pergi dulu..

End Of Sakura's POV

Tubuh putih Sakura terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur. Warna pink rambutnya seolah layu dan pudar. Ia pergi. Ia mati. Ia meninggalkan orang-orang terkasihnya dengan membawa semua beban yang ia pikul selama ini.

Sasuke hanya diam membisu saa melihat tubuh kosong Sakura. Ayah dan Ibunya menangis sesenggukan. Ino Yamanaka terduduk di lantai. Tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Iris Blue Aqua-nya meneteskan butiran bening hasil perasaanya. Ia menangis pilu dihadapan Sakura. Menangisi kepergian sahabat-nya itu.

~Pemakaman Sakura~

Peti cokelat hazel telah terkubur dalam-dalam berasamaan dengan jasad seorang wantia muda yang meninggalkan dunia beberapa waktu yang lalu. Seluruh kerabat sudah pulang dengan kedukaan. Kecuali 4 orang yang kini berdiri didepan makan Sakura.

"Ino, Sasuke, ini dari Sakura katanya kalian harus membacanya." Ucap ibu Sakura sambil memberikan sepucuk surat yang ditulis Sakura.

"Boleh kubaca?" Tanya Sasuke. Yang lain menangguk setuju.

"_Dear Ino, Sasuke, Ayah dan Ibu._

_Maaf ya selama ini Sakura tidak bilang apapun soal ini dengan kalian (Sasuke dan Ino). Maaf ya selama ini aku membuat kalian repot dan sedih.._

_Untuk Ibu_

_Terima kasih ya bu sudah mau menjadi Ibu terbaik di dunia. Aku sayang seklai sama IBu. Maafkan Sakura yang selalu membuat hati Ibu sakit dan sedih. Maaf juga karena Sakura sudah duluan meningglakan Ibu. Maaf ya.._" sasuke mengakhiri membacanya.

Ibu sakura terduduk lemas.. ia menangis meraung-raung mendengar tulisan tangan putrinay dibacakan oleh Sasuke. Ayah Sakura mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk membaca lagi.

"_Buat Ayah tercinta_

_Makasih ya Ayah, karena sudah mau menerima Sakura di dalam kehidupan Ayah. Sakura senangg sekali punya Ayah yang baik. Sakura senang selama hidup di dunia Ayah selalu menjaga Sakura. Makasih ya yah.. Love you._

_Untuk Sasuke_

_Terima kasih karena mau menjadi bagian dari kehidupanku. Terima kasih karena kamu mau jadi orang yang juga mengisi hidupku selama di dunia. Sayang dan cinta yang kau berikan tidak akan kulupakan. Terima kasih Sasu-chan. Terima kasih banyak. Aku sayang sekali padamu."_

"Da, dasar. Sakura ini.." Ujar Sasuke pelan sambil menangis.

Ino mengambil kertas itu dna membaca bagian untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Yang terakhir buat Ino Sahabatku yang paling kusayangi. _

_Maafkan aku yang sudah berubah ya.. aku juga manusia.. manusia akan terus berubah.. aku tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi 'Sakura yang dulu'. Maaf karena aku sudah menyakiti hatimu dan membuatmu bersedih ya.. maafkan aku.. maaf.. aku menjauhimu karena.. aku tidak suka dengan beberapa sikapmu.. Maaf ya.. aku ingin bilang secara langsung di depanmu. Namun aku tak sampai hati untuk mengatakannya. Jadi.. kuputskan untuk menjauhimu ketika kamu mulai berbuat salah.. aku tahu aku salah. Kau tahu? Tiap kali kujauhi dirimu, hatiku sakit. Aku ingin agar kamu introspeksi. Saat aku menjauhi-mu, aku berharap kamu merenung sebentar dan memahami apa yang membuatku menjauh.. aku ingin merubah sikapmu pelan-pelan.. aku ingin begitu karena aku ingin disuatu saat nanti, suatu hari nanti entah dimana aku ingin kau mendapatkan sahabat yang lebih baik dariku.. dan tidak hanya itu.. aku ingin kau menjaga sahabatmu yang nanti-nanti.._

_Terima kasih ya Ino.. _

_Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah pernah menyayangiku sepenuh hati.. sakura pergi dulu. _

_Salam sayang_

_Sakura."_

Ino menangis lagi. Tangis yang benar—benar melegakan. Ia menangis membaca surat dari Sakura. Meski hanya beberapa kalimat, tapi sangat menyentuh hatinya yang paling dalam.

"B, bahkan disaat terakhirnya ia masih memikirkan aku?. Sakura.. aku.. Aku sayang padamu.. aku ingin kita berbaikan.. aku ingin kita bisa seperti dulu.. baca komik bareng-bareng dikelas, makan bareng, gila-gilaan bareng.. aku mau semua itu kembali lagi.. kembalilah Sakura!.. kembali.." Isak Ino…

-END-

A/N: aku bikin fic ini berdasarkan atas hatiku sendiri dan sedikit pengalaman pribadi ^^V buat **ErizuHernandhez**, maafin aku ya.. maaf udah jauhin kamu.. semua alasanku, semua perasaanku sudah aku tuangkan dalam fic ini. karena aku Author jadi.. aku ingin minta maaf dnegan cara ini.. makasih udha mau jadi sahabatku.. Arigato!

Buat Para Reader, gomen ya kalo terkesan 'gimana gitu' abaikan Note ku yang diatas.. cukup perhatiin ceritanya ajja yaa~ Gomeeeen .


End file.
